A Sick Weekend
by AmandaLavern
Summary: Jade is going away with Back to meet his family in Canada but the weekend doesn't end up going as planned when she starts feeling under the weather.


Jade's POV:  
Today was finally the day that I was going away with Beck! He invited me to meet his whole family in Canada this weekend with him. I woke up with an excited but nervous feeling in my stomach, umm me nervous? Ya right! Since when Do I get nervous, so I just pushed the feeling aside and finished up my last minute packing. While I was waiting for Beck to pick me up I could feel the nerves getting worse! My stomach was doing flips and my hands were all sweaty. I don't know why I felt this way, I mean I was pretty much already going into this weekend knowing that I didn't care what these people thought of me and that I was only there for Beck. When I saw him pull up I automatically forgot about the feeling. Just being in his arms made everything better. After getting everything loaded into his car and kissing for a bit we were on our way to my very first trip to Canada! I really hate Canada!

After driving for a while the feeling came back, but this time it wasn't really a nervous feeling anymore, it was a pain and a wave of nausea. This can't be happening! I can't be sick. I've been looking forward to this weekend for so long. I can't let Beck know! That would be so embarrassing! I guess I'll just deal with it and hopefully Beck won't notice. Hey maybe it'll even go away.

Beck's POV:  
Jade's been acting pretty strange this whole car ride. She's been unusually quiet, I mean she hasn't even commented on my driving. It's really unlike her. I wanna know what's up but at the same time I don't want to push her into an argument. I want this weekend to go smoothly. It's worrisome enough bringing Jade with all my family, who knows what she'll say. I just don't want us to be arguing on top of all of that. There's so much traffic, making this long trip even longer and the silence with Jade is really starting to get to me.

Jade's POV:  
This car ride is grueling! I feel so sick like if I open my mouth to speak to Beck everything I've ever eaten in my life would just come spewing out. As if being this sick in a car isn't bad enough we're stuck in traffic moving about a mile every 20 minutes. It's so frustrating. I just want to break down and cry my stomach hurts so bad, but that's not me. I have to act normal. I'm exhausted, sick, it's starting to get dark, and now it's snowing. There really is nothing good about Canada, I should have known! I don't know how much longer I can do this without telling Beck.

Beck's POV:  
This is ridiculous. I've been sitting in traffic for hours and by now it's dark! I'm worried about Jade acting so strange today. I don't know if we should keep driving like this or if I should just get a hotel room for the night. It would be nice if Jade would let me know how she's feeling. I don't think I've ever heard her this quiet. Most people would think its peaceful but I really just think its scary. I wonder what she's thinking in that mind of hers!  
"Jade, love do you want to keep driving or do you want to get a room for the night? I don't think this traffic's going to let up any time soon."  
-no answer  
"Jade what's wrong? Are you angry with me? You've barely spoken a word this whole trip."

Jade's POV:  
Just as Beck was asking me if I wanted to stop driving for the night a huge wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I felt so bad that he thought I was mad at him. I really didn't want him to think that at all. When it passed I told him in a quiet whisper that I thought we should just get a room for the night. A whisper was all I could seem to get out, and he noticed.  
"Jade, are you ok baby?" He asked.  
At that point I was too exhausted mentally and physically to keep up my act. I sighed trying not to let my tears escape!  
"I'm sorry for acting so rude," I explained.  
"I think I'm sick, I really don't feel well."

Beck's POV:  
I felt so bad that I hadn't realized sooner that Jade was feeling sick. I don't know how I couldn't tell, she looked pale and clammy and was being so quiet the whole ride. I felt like such a jerk for putting her through this car ride. I could tell that she really wasn't up for much talking, so I just pulled her as close to me as I could and held her while I looked for exit signs with hotels listed. I was trying my hardest to hurry but the snow paired with this traffic didn't make it very easy. I finally found an exit that looked promising and in good timing because just when I started merging off I heard a groan from Jade along with her sick little whisper,  
"Beckett please find somewhere soon!"

Jade's POV:  
After what felt like forever Beck finally found a hotel for us to spend the night at. I was thankful to be able to finally get out of the car. I could tell that Beck was worried and that's what I had been trying to avoid but at this point I didn't really care. I felt so awful, all I cared about was finding a nice warm bed to fall asleep in and never wake up. Beck helped me out of the car and we were met with a cold breeze that hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm from Hollywood, I don't ever have to deal with snow! Normally I would be arguing with Beck because he brought me to such a cold place with icky snow, but right now it felt nice on my fevered body.

Beck's POV:  
As I helped Jade out of the car I could feel how warm she was. She definitely had a fever. She looked so helpless and sick, I just wanted to scoop her up and carry her inside, but this is Jade we're talking about. She probably would've thrown a fit. We got inside and I was giving the woman at the front desk all of our information to get checked in all the while not letting go of Jade at my side. We got our room key and stepped into the elevator. When it jerked upwards Jade moaned. I saw what little color was left in her face drain.  
"It's alright love, we're almost there."  
I hugged her close to me. We stepped off the elevator on our floor and I could see the urgency in Jade's eyes. We got to our room as quickly as we could and Jade headed straight for the bathroom. Without closing the door or taking a second glance, she was bent over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. I followed her in and tried to console her as much as possible. An act I knew she would probably be angry about when she came around. I could feel her little body shaking and twisting as she gagged. I felt helpless rubbing her back as she suffered. Once she was finished she sat back sobbing, an act only I ever saw her do. After making her take a few sips of water I helped her into one of the large beds and tucked her in. I ordered myself some room service along with some ginger ale to try to settle Jade's stomach and informed my family that we would not be arriving on time. After a while Jade was asleep and I had a bit of dinner and got into bed myself. I was drifting to sleep when I heard Jade rushing once again to the little hotel bathroom. I went in to make sure she was ok and followed the same routine as the last time, all the while feeling helpless while Jade was in pain. I got her back into bed but was too anxious at that point to sleep.

Jade's POV:  
That was probably the worst night of my life. I was up at least once every hour to vomit up the contents that was no longer in my stomach. Poor Beck was always there with me. Holding me and telling me it would be alright. I don't think he ever did get to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling better than the night before. Still not 100% but better. Beck looked tired but he was relieved that I was talking to him again and feeling a little better. It had snowed so much the night before and everything out of our window looked white. The front desk worker informed Beck that it would probably be a few hours before the roads would be drivable. Beck ordered breakfast with little bits for me. He wasn't sure about me eating but I felt hungry. After taking a few bites of food I felt that wave of nausea that I had become so accustomed to yesterday. It hit me so suddenly and fiercely that I didn't even have time to react. I barely got out the word Beck before what I had just eaten and had to drink was on my lap and the floor of the hotel room. Beck got me a garbage can as quickly as he could and I continued to vomit up everything I'd eaten along with the bile from the pit of my stomach. Beck was in shock as was I. He helped me get cleaned up and I hurried for a now much needed shower. When I got out the room was perfectly clean as if nothing had happened. I was so embarrassed, but Beck just hugged me and asked if I was alright. I told him that I wanted to lie down for a little while because I still didn't feel very good.

Beck's POV:  
Well I had gotten my hopes up that Jade was feeling better this morning, but that wasn't the case. When I saw her eyes open from her nap I crawled into bed with her. I kissed her on her warm forehead and asked her how she was feeling. She said she felt funny and got a strange look on her face. I quickly shoved the little hotel room garbage pail under her chin right in time for her to once again be sick into. When she was finished she cried, apologizing for ruining my weekend! I told her there was no way that she could do that! After resting for a while we decided we should probably finish the drive to my grandmothers. Jade wasn't stoked about it but she wanted to be there rather than in a little hotel room where she couldn't get away from me. We reloaded the car, equipped with plenty of bags just in case and got back on the road. Jade slept most of the rest of the way and we only had to stop a few times. When we got to the house I explained to my mother how our trip had gone and she felt awful as well. Jade spent the weekend in bed, with me by her side as much as possible. It probably wasn't the best idea to be so close to a sick person all weekend but it was worth it. By Sunday night when we were ready to leave Jade was basically back to her good old negative self, but I didn't mind because that's how I love her!


End file.
